


Tres corazones Gryffindor

by miss_jota_archive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Teenagers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_jota_archive/pseuds/miss_jota_archive
Summary: Ron y Harry y Hermione. Durante el sexto curso. Después de toda esa oscuridad de OofP creo que Harry se siente aislado. Y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber para leer





	Tres corazones Gryffindor

Harry no sabe si Ron lo sabe.

 

A veces es más intenso, pero siempre está ahí. Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió. Todos le tratan como un bicho raro o una celebridad y eso, inevitablemente, les distancia. Harry puede estar en una habitación llena de gente. Puede estar en el Gran Comedor en Halloween y sentirse completamente solo. Hay un vacío, un frío intenso dentro de su corazón, en el fondo del pecho y nadie lo ve, nadie llega, nadie mira. Excepto él.

 

Ron. 

 

A veces. Bastantes veces, Ron le alcanza donde no llega nadie. Harry no sabe casi nada y desde luego, no sabe lo que significa y, si lo quisiera saber, no tendría palabras. Lo que sabe es que con Ron no es el-niño-que-sobrevivió. Solo es Harry. Con Ron puede ser solo Harry, sea quien sea Harry. Ni siquiera con Hermione puede ser solo Harry. Ella espera que haga cosas, que se comporte con la responsabilidad que exige saber que es especial. Pero Harry no quiere ser especial. Solo quiere ser. Que todo ese frío que hay dentro se temple, durante un momento.

 

Cuando Ron se sienta en la biblioteca después de un día de clases, tira los libros sobre la mesa, con el pelo revuelto, la corbata aflojada, la camisa arrugada, mirada vidriosa de puro cansancio, pone las piernas sobre la mesa y dice "estoy muerto, tío", Harry –por un momento- deja de sentirse solo. Deja de sentirse frío. Siente eso. Siente a Ron. Dentro del pecho. Calentando ese frío, ese hielo, esa escarcha. Son como estalactitas interiores, Harry va notando cómo se forman, día a día. En cierto sentido, todavía sigue en la alacena, bajo la escalera, solo y aislado. Diferente.

 

Voldemort, la guerra que se cierne, Sirius, piense en lo que piense, mira a donde mire, Harry siente furia, escarcha, miedo.

 

No con Ron.

 

Entrenan juntos para el quidditch. Sudan y luchan y pelean por la pelota. Vuelan y Ron parece eufórico, casi fuera de sí de pura alegría y Harry no recuerda haberse sentido así desde hace meses pero Ron sí, Ron SIENTE y grita "¡tuya, Harry!" y le señala un rincón del campo aunque no hace falta porque Harry siempre ve la pelota, aunque a veces la deja pasar y prefiere ver cómo la coge Ron.

 

Se duchan juntos. Ron hace chistes sobre Malfoy y están solos en el vestuario y lleva una toalla en la cintura y se ríe y gotas de agua caen desde el pelo hasta el pecho y Harry también se ríe y todo desaparece, profecías, cicatrices, su padre, todo. Está con Ron, que no espera nada de él y la escarcha se deshiela y no lo puede evitar, de verdad que no puede si a veces, querría estar un poco más cerca de él. Porque es Ron y Harry tiene frío y solo un poco más cerca pero no sabe cuánto.

 

Por las noches, en la habitación común de Griffyndor. Todos duermen. Harry siente envidia de la respiración profunda de Ron. Comer, entrenar, dormir, reír, hay algo en Ron que es auténtico y noble y básico y sencillo. Algo en Ron hace que las sombras se desvanezcan. Su respiración profunda le invita a dormir pero no puede porque en sus sueños nada es apacible, nada es tranquilo, nada es agradable. Así que mantiene los ojos bien abiertos, preguntándose si está realmente seguro en Hogwarts, realmente seguro en alguna parte. Se pregunta si matará a Voldemort o Voldemort a él y en cualquier caso, no sabe qué le asusta más, aunque sabe lo que prefiere. Prefiere matarle.

 

Ser un asesino. Mancharse de su sangre.

 

Aunque lo que quiere de verdad es no tener que tomar esa decisión. Dormir como Ron, respirando profundamente, moviéndose muy de vez en cuando, con el pecho descubierto y las sábanas por la cintura, dejando entrever el suave vello pelirrojo que se vislumbra al final del estómago. Dormir con Ron. Se pregunta si sería suficiente para detener las pesadillas. Tal vez. Tal vez si se metiera dentro de la cama, ignorando los ronquidos de los otros Griffyndor ese calor que siente con Ron lo arreglaría todo.

 

Se toca. No es algo voluntario. Pero no puede dormir y las noches son largas y a veces hace tanto calor fuera y tanto frío dentro. Cree que si no se toca va a reventar y repasa en su mente el entrenamiento de quidditch y la sensación de ir volando sin nada que le detenga y Ron, Ron a su lado, volando con él, Ron, riéndose, sudando, Ron. Cuando mete la mano dentro del calzoncillo, se encuentra rígido e intenta alargarlo pero casi nunca puede porque está volando, acariciándose con fuerza, cayendo.

 

Sabe que los otros chicos también lo hacen. En las duchas individuales, en la cama. Algunos hablan de ello o hacen bromas. Harry no dice nada. Ron ignora las bromas, no parece que les dé importancia. Harry también le escucha a él. Procura no hacer ruido, pero a veces se le escapa una respiración más fuerte, justo al final. Harry sabe que es justo al final y sospecha lo que significa cuando gime una eme ahogada y larga.

 

Después, Ron siempre tarda poco en quedarse dormido y es entonces cuando Harry se imagina que es su mano la que ha estado tocando a Ron, solo un poco, solo un rato, para ver qué se siente. Le ha visto en la ducha, ya sabe cómo es. Un poco más grande que él, y un poco más grueso y pelirrojo. Tiene una peca, justo cerca de la punta y Harry suda, y se toca y se imagina el sabor de esa peca si Ron le dejara besarle. Se imagina si resultaría raro o asqueroso besar a Ron. Tiene labios calientes y suaves, casi como los de una chica. Así que en la habitación común, Harry intenta besarle, en su mente, solo por probar y su mano va más rápido y Ron, es Ron, caliente y pelirrojo. Harry eyacula, sobre su estómago, ahogando cualquier ruido. Duerme un par de horas, desayuna con Ron, que se llena la boca de pastelitos de azúcar y masculla "estas cosas están buenísimas, tío" y no se da cuenta.

 

Al menos es lo que Harry espera. Que Ron no se dé cuenta.

 

**

 

Ron también.

 

Espera que Hermione no se dé cuenta.

 

Sería tan embarazoso si se diera cuenta. La sola idea hace que Ron sienta un calor intenso subiendo desde la boca del estómago, por la espalda, hasta la cara. Si Hermione lo supiera sería horrible. Sería peor que ya-sabes-quién enfadado y queriendo matarle. Ron nota que le arde la nuca y las orejas.

 

No. Hermione no necesita saberlo. Total. No es tan importante. Lo único que pasa es que a veces los días se hacen largos y duros. A veces tienen tantas clases y tantos deberes y tantas preocupaciones. Todo se hace una bola en su cerebro y solo quiere desconectar. Un momento. Un segundo. No pensar. Demasiadas cosas, Ron no puede con todo. No es culpa suya que cuando hunde la cabeza entre sus pergaminos a última hora de la tarde para tomarse un respiro, Hermione pase por allí y le toque el pelo y diga "acaba eso, Ronald" con una voz que es algo prometedora y algo autoritaria y algo dulce, pero sin ser una promesa, ni una orden, ni una caricia, sino todo eso o tal vez, nada de eso. No es culpa suya que esa voz y la sensación de sus dedos en el pelo, le hagan sentir un peso repentino más abajo del estómago. Un calentamiento. Un estiramiento.

 

 No es culpa suya. Es involuntario.

 

Aunque Ron ya se imagina que no está bien.

 

Entrena duro, ahora que es capitán del equipo. Dos partidos ganados, se ha convertido en el héroe de Griffyndor y hasta la profesora McConagall le trata con más respeto. Durante los partidos, desde las gradas de Slytherin todavía llega ese zumbido insistente "Weasley es nuestro rey" pero cada vez es menos audible y cada vez le importa menos porque ganan y él no lo hace mal del todo y la gente, después del partido le felicita y alumnos de séptimo le dan palmadas en la espalda y dicen "así se hace, Weasley" y las chicas le hacen caso, de repente, un montón de chicas que dicen "felicidades, Ron" y "has estado genial, Ron" y eso lo compensa todo.

 

Al fin algo que es suyo.

 

No es su culpa tener reacciones involuntarias. Es culpa del quidditch y de esa sensación de victoria. Se siente vivo y lleno de fuerza y se siente importante y cuando ganan contra Slytherin y Malfoy tiene que tragarse todas sus insultos. Hasta Hermione parece pletórica y feliz y se acerca a él y dice "¡les has dado una lección, Ron!" y se abalanza sobre él. Un abrazo. Recibe muchos después de ese partido pero solo uno de Hermione. Es demasiado efusivo y no muy largo y pronto se separa y tiene las mejillas encendidas y solo dice, en un jadeo, "ha sido fantástico, Ronald" y eso es todo lo que hace falta para que vuelva esa sensación. Esa rigidez. Y el calor. Entre las piernas. En todas partes. No es culpa suya. En fin. Es el quidditch.

 

Y por las noches, sí, es cierto, a veces se toca. Pero menos de lo que lo hacen sus hermanos, porque, maldita sea, los gemelos no dejaban de hacerlo y de alardear de ello. Él lo hace en silencio porque sabe que Harry no duerme muy bien y no quiere despertarle. No es por vergüenza porque si lo piensa, casi nada le da vergüenza cuando se trata de Harry.

 

Tampoco quiere hacerlo pensando en ella pero no es culpa suya. No lo hace a propósito. Se empieza a tocar sin pensar en nada, y de repente "nada" se convierte en Hermione y ese abrazo después del partido y su cuerpo contra el cuerpo de Ron y sus dedos en el pelo de Ron. Intenta imaginar qué podría sentir. Si Hermione le siguiera abrazando y no se apartara, y él pudiera, solo por un momento, mover las caderas, tocarla con esa parte de su cuerpo que no hace más que calentarse y ponerse dura. Se pregunta qué sentiría Hermione si Ron se frotara entre sus piernas y si diría "Ronald, sí, por favor", como en las películas que su madre no le deja ver. Sabe que Hermione no le dejaría hacer semejante cosa, claro, y no es que él realmente quiera hacerlo. De verdad. Pero se pregunta qué se sentiría. No ha besado a ninguna chica y se pregunta cómo debe ser la sensación de tocarles la lengua con la boca abierta. Tiene calor, se acaricia en silencio, no es su culpa que a veces esa chica imaginaria sea Hermione.

 

No está bien pero pasa tiempo con ella y bueno, es normal, ¿no? Normal. Los chicos piensan en chicas. Probablemente Harry también lo haga. No hablan de eso. Ron no se lo ha preguntado. Imagina que lo hace.

 

Solo espera que ella no se dé cuenta. Merlín, por favor, que no se dé cuenta.

 

**

 

Hermione se da cuenta de todo.

 

Harry. Ron. Todo. Ve lo que está pasando, y lo que no sabe es qué va a pasar. Ron. Harry. Piensa en ello, porque piensa en todo. Lo que más le preocupa es Harry. Alejándose más y más de ellos, cada vez más lejos, cada vez más inalcanzable. Habitante de un paisaje que Hermione no ha visto, a donde ella no puede llegar. Ella y Ron han visto la oscuridad, pero Harry la ha sentido y eso no pueden compartirlo. Harry no es testigo de la oscuridad, es parte de ella.

 

Quiere despertarle, sacarle de allí, pero no se deja y cuanto más lo intenta –hablar de ello, estar con él- menos lo consigue. Hermione pasa tiempo con Harry pero nunca está con él, porque Harry está en alguna otra parte. Y pasa en esa otra parte –en esa otra orilla- cada vez más tiempo. El único que a veces consigue traerle de vuelta es Ron.

 

Les mira. En el jardín, cerca de la caseta de Hagrid. Ron está haciendo su imitación de Draco y no es que sea una gran imitación pero Harry se ríe y esa risa es un regalo precioso porque en ese momento Harry no piensa en la guerra y su papel en ella y aunque Hermione cree que debería pensarlo y prepararse, sabe que Harry Potte, a veces, necesita dejar de ser el niño que sobrevivió, dejar de pensar. Necesita un descanso. Y ese descanso es Ron, que nunca se da cuenta de nada.

 

 

Ron, que a veces parece el niño que se encontró el primer día de clase, con sus muecas exageradas y su pasión por los dulces. Ron, que a veces es otra persona totalmente distinta, latiendo bajo la superficie. Hermione sabe comportarse con el Ron que tanto conoce pero a veces, aparece ese otro Ron y todas las sus defensas se derrumban y se siente desnuda y débil. Sin fuerza en las rodillas. Y da miedo. Y otra cosa que no es miedo. En el estómago. Y más abajo del estómago.

 

 

Cuando Ron se concentra en su tablero de ajedrez, Hermione observa la seriedad de esa cara sin la que no podría vivir y mira los cambios que ha provocado la edad, la sombra de una barba que casi está ahí pero no llega a aparecer, la mandíbula que va cogiendo fuerza. Hay músculos que se insinúan debajo del uniforme y si se remanga, Hermione se fija en esos brazos y la promesa de latente virilidad que hay en ellos le hace sentir inestable. Hermione nunca lo hace notar pero a veces se da cuenta de que Harry también mira.

 

 

Les ve. Entrenando para el quidditch. Se jalean mutuamente y se animan y se lanzan la pelota y cuando hace una parada imposible Ron grita "yeeeewwwha!" y Harry se convierte en locutor "¡¡Weasley la para y victoria para Griffyndor!!" y Hermione ve cómo comparten algo que ella apenas entiende y no le importa porque el quidditch es una excusa tan válida como cualquier otra para volver a ser niños.

 

 

Solo durante un rato. Alejar las sombras. Solo durante un instante.

 

 

Bajan de las escobas con las caras sucias y los pantalones llenos de barro y el pelo en la cara y es su obligación decirles que les esperan deberes en la habitación común y también es su obligación intentar que no se le note. Que nadie se dé cuenta de que el corazón le va más rápido cuando se fija en esa línea de sudor que desaparece bajo el cuello de su camisa y Ron dice "déjanos divertirnos un rato, Herm, ¿quieres?" con ese tono entre burlón y afectuoso que le saca de quicio y hace que le salte el estómago hasta el pecho y se le seque la boca. Disimula, tiene años de práctica. "Pero luego no me pidas los deberes". Los chicos se duchan juntos y Hermione no está allí para verlo y no puede mirar a Ron en ese momento pero probablemente Harry sí. Y si lo piensa siente una bola en la garganta pero traga deprisa y entorna los ojos y les riñe porque pasan demasiado tiempo entrenando y demasiado poco tiempo en la biblioteca. "Apuesto a que no sabéis que han abierto una nueva sección sobre estudios muggles", dice, con toda la ofendida dignidad que puede aparentar. "¡Dios mío, no lo sabía!" ironiza Ron, "¡me pregunto cómo he podido vivir sin saberlo! ¡Harry, por dios, cómo hemos podido!". Y bromean, y se tocan – falsos puñetazos, palmaditas en la espalda, toques inocentes y constantes- y la mirada verde de Harry refulge y mira a Ron y Ron la mira a ella y Hermione cruza su mirada con Harry y entonces deja de mirarles y mira a otra parte porque no quiere ver lo que hay en esas miradas.

 

 

No quiere saber qué hay en la mirada de Harry y no quiere que nadie lea la suya y no quiere tener que enfrentarse a la mirada de Ron. Están creciendo y una mañana, cuando bajan a desayunar, nota que, de pronto, la voz de Harry es totalmente distinta a la que escuchó en aquel expreso de Hogwarts. Supone que el cambio ha sido día a día, poco a poco pero es esa mañana cuando se da cuenta, aunque finge que no pasa nada. Que nada cambia.

 

Excepto que todo cambia.

 

Las chicas hablan. En la habitación común. Hermione no participa en ninguna estúpida conversación sobre chicos porque ya están en sexto y no tiene tiempo que perder con tonterías. El problema es que tiene una mente que siempre piensa en varias cosas al mismo tiempo y puede seguir escribiendo su pergamino y al mismo tiempo seguir la conversación de Parvati y Lavender que tratan de decidir quién de los Ravenclaw es más mono y quién de los Griffyndor está más bueno. "¿Tú qué dices, Granger?" preguntan con un tono de voz deliberadamente malicioso. Obviamente, no les contesta. Las ignora y se consuela pensando que con tanto aire en el cerebro nunca conseguirán unos buenos ÉXTASIS. No puede hablar con ellas de lo que está pasando y tampoco puede hablar con ellos. Con ellos menos que nadie. No puede hablar con nadie.

 

Por las noches, en la torre común de Griffyndor. Hermione se acuesta en la cama y tarda siempre al menos una hora en dormir. Su cerebro necesita tiempo para ir apagándose y siempre hay tantas cosas en las que pensar. Además, tiene que esperar a que Parvati y Lavender se callen para poder si quiera intentar dormir y por Merlin, no es fácil que se callen. Al final, sola en la cama, es inevitable que piense en ellos, que están en otro rincón del castillo, juntos. Sabe que lo que siente en esos momentos es normal. Tiene dieciséis años y ha leído libros. Pero una cosa es leer sobre los cambios hormonales y la necesidad de la descarga sexual y otra cosa es sentirse húmeda y caliente y notar cómo se ablanda y arde.

 

Lo racionaliza diciendo que es normal e incluso sano y es más, ha leído que mejora el rendimiento académico porque si no se masturbara –ése es el término médico, el término preciso- acumularía toda esa energía y pensaría demasiado en tonterías y es mejor hacerlo pronto y olvidarse. Meter las manos dentro de la ropa interior y ver qué funciona mejor y cómo es más agradable hasta que todo resbala y está suave y mojado y se tiene que morder la lengua para no gemir. La primera vez que prueba a meter un dedo sabe cómo se sienten Harry y Ron cuando la pelota se acerca al suelo y hacen un giro acrobático y se lanzan a toda velocidad a por ella. La descarga es inmediata y Hermione deduce que acaba de tener un orgasmo. Tal y como había leído. Excepto que en ninguno de sus libros explican por qué se imagina que no es su dedo, sino un dedo de Ron. O su boca. O alguna otra parte de su cuerpo. Tampoco explican por qué, cuando termina, piensa en Harry y lo que haría o lo que pensaría. No hay ningún libro que le aclare por qué no puede dejar de pensar que Ron no es solo suyo, que no puede pensar en él, sin que de algún modo Harry esté presente.

 

 

Ellos duermen juntos. En la torre común y Hermione supone que también se tocan y se pregunta en qué piensan y si alguna vez, aunque solo sea alguna vez, piensan en ella. Porque a veces Harry mira a Ron y Ron la está mirando a ella y lo nota, aunque tenga la cabeza metida en un libro, aunque cuando levanta la mirada, Ron disimula y garabatea mientras Harry disimula y ordena sus pergaminos. No se dan cuenta de que se da cuenta.

 

La mañana antes de Navidad.

 

No importan todos los detalles, o cómo empieza la discusión. Lo que importa es que Harry está más arisco que de costumbre, más inaccesible, más lejos y como siempre, lo paga con ellos y como siempre, es Ron el primero que estalla y le dice lo insoportable que es y lo difícil que resulta a veces ser su amigo y Harry les responde que nadie les ha pedido su amistad y les chilla para que "¡me dejéis en paz!" y Ron está rojo, más que de costumbre, y escucha los gritos, "¡largaos de una vez, dejadme solo!" y al final le da voz a una promesa que siempre ha estado allí. Ron lo hace. Porque no puede más. "¡Me da igual que esa profecía hable de ti porque no voy a dejarte solo, ¿entiendes?!" Y Harry, finalmente, al fin, se rompe. Confiesa que no quiere matar a Voldemort, y confiesa que sí quiere matarle y confiesa que no quiere morir pero que a veces quiere matar y que tiene miedo, tiene tanto miedo. Y puede que no sea la primera vez que Hermione le ve llorar pero como si lo fuera. Es la primera vez que esconde la cara en las manos, la primera vez que Ron le da una palmada en la espalda, sin furia y dice "no pasa nada, Harry, estamos aquí, tío". La primera vez que Harry apoya la cabeza en el pecho de Ron y primera vez que les ve abrazarse. "Echo de menos a Sirius" solloza Harry. "Estamos aquí". Es lo único que dice Ron. Estamos aquí.

 

Estamos.

 

Se refiere a los dos.

 

Así que Hermione se acerca, casi temiendo que Harry vaya a morder, pero no muerde y les abraza y son los tres los que van a estar ahí. "Somos Griffyndor, Harry", dice Ron, "los Griffyndor no nos rendimos". Y es cierto, así que Hermione, se abrazan los tres. Hermione, que se entera de todo y Ron, que no se entera de nada y Harry, que solo por un momento siente cómo se calienta y se ilumina y se derrite y revive todo lo que en él es frío y oscuro y lleva tiempo agonizando.

 

(fin)

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic extraido de miss-jota.livejournal.com con el objetivo de archivarlo en AO3


End file.
